diaryofawimpykidfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Diary of a wimpy kid: Old News
Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Old News is a fan-made DOAWK book. With Manny taking up so much of Greg's mom and dad time, Greg is starting to feel like they love Manny more.. Will Greg be able to find time to have fun with his mom and dad? _________________ Saturday I gotta remember not to let Manny near my game systems again. Today, he put a frosted mini donut in the cartridge slot on my handheld game system. I was REALLY looking forward to getting to play my new copy of Twisted Wizard 3. I asked Dad if I could have 15 dollars to fix my game system. Dad said no, but he said he WOULD pay me 15 dollars if I shoveled the sidewalk AND the driveway. So THAT’S how Dad roped me into shoveling the driveway on a day that you SHOULD be inside playing Twisted Wizard 3. I DID end up earning 15 bucks and replacing my cartridge slot on my Game System. When I got home, I plopped down on my bed and played Twisted Wizard 3 with no interruptions. UNTIL Mom told me it was time for dinner. I ate dinner as FAST as I could so I could get back to playing Twisted Wizard. I played until about 9:00, when Dad told me to stop playing and go to bed. Sunday Today we had to go to church. I don’t really like going to church in the WINTER, because it gets REALLY cold in there because the air conditioner only blows out cold air. I groggily got out of bed and changed into my church clothes, ate breakfast and hopped into the car so I wouldn’t be late. But RODRICK said all of HIS church clothes were DIRTY, so he “didn’t have anything to wear”. I’m pretty sure HE was just trying to make us late because Rodrick NEVER cares how dirty or smelly something is. So that's why Rodrick wore a skirt and a blouse from mom’s closet. A lot of kids from me and Rodrick’s school started snickering when we walked into church. I think some ADULTS snickered too. I guess I felt sorry for Rodrick, because the next thing I knew, I was patting him on the back, trying to make him feel better. So church today was kind of awkward. When we got home, I decided to take a nap. But when I got in bed, I started to itch like CRAZY. Now I remember Rodrick snickering when I told everyone I was going to go take a nap. I realized it must be payback for the Mustard incident the other day This PROBABLY needs explaining. So I was trying to make a sandwich and I accidentally squirted mustard all over Rodrick's Nirvana shirt. I apologized about a million times, but he wouldn’t listen and said that I would pay. This is what I get, I guess. I hope there’s not more payback. Monday So last night I realized something. Mom and Dad have been spending more time with Manny every day and I'm getting sick of it. Whenever I want to do something with Mom or Dad, they’re always busy with Manny. I got to school today, and at lunch, Albert Sandy was telling the boys at the table that he heard about this guy who spent 2 million dollars on a diamond covered game console. All the boys 'oooed' about the game system. And basically there was A LOT of chit-chat for the rest of lunch at our table.